1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to devices for automatically setting a fishing hook in a fish.
2. Prior Art
A fishing rod is typically comprised of a flexible rod with a spool of fishing line near a proximal end. The fishing line is guided to the distal end of the rod by loops on the rod. A hook is attached to the free end of the fishing line, and a lure is attached to the hook. When a fish bites the lure and pulls on the line, the fisherman jerks the fishing rod upward to set the hook into the mouth of the fish. However, waiting for a bite requires constant attention through long periods of inactivity.
There are devices that automatically set the hook into the fish when the line is pulled to relieve the fisherman from manual monitoring. U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,847 to Duff and U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,609 to Efird each disclose a fishing rod with a built-in automatic hook setting device. When the line is pulled, a trigger engaging the line is released to activate a lever which jerks on the line to set the hook. The primary disadvantage is that these are specially-made fishing rods. These automatic hook setting devices cannot be retrofitted to an ordinary fishing rod by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,648 to Ingersoll et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,785 to Dixon each disclose a pivoted fishing rod support. The support is cocked against spring pressure and held in position by a latch. When the line is pulled and the fishing rod is tilted downward slightly, the support is pulled down by the fishing rod slightly to release itself from the latch. The support and the fishing rod are jerked upward by a spring to set the hook. The primary disadvantage is the strong spring tension needed to move the entire fishing rod makes the device difficult to set. Also, the jerking fishing rod may cause injury.